


Valentine Proposal

by Goodygoodi



Series: Valentine [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Demigods, Falling In Love, First Love, Fix-It of Sorts, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Immortality, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage, Titans, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day, War, king of the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodygoodi/pseuds/Goodygoodi
Summary: After a nice dinner, and a silent stroll holding hands and talking about nothing and everything… when he kneels down, his golden eyes staring into my soul….. his voice calming the raging storm… when the tears fall, I say "yes"
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Kronos
Series: Valentine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Valentine Proposal

** Valentine Proposal **

Summary: After a nice dinner, and a silent stroll holding hands and talking about nothing and everything… when he kneels down, his golden eyes staring into my soul….. his voice calming the raging storm… when the tears fall, I say "yes"

English

Rated T

Pairings: Percy x Kronos! Kronercy, pernos

Romance

#Valentine Challenge

Song Inspiration: Love Story, by Taylor Swift

A/N: Each time it says Percy's age, its a year skip, and in some bold writings its first POV. Sorry if its confusing.

~ _JIO_

**KRONOS  
**

**I had just managed to get a body, after so many years, I had a body. The healing had taken forever, when those brats had chopped me into pieces.** He was going to change into a wolf and dash off into the woods, but when he looked up from where he lay there was much more improvements and developments with the Gaea's Ants otherwise known as the mortals that lived on its surface. He had seen many people, grabbed the closest and ripped through unknown mental barriers. Learning as much as he could. Which was limited to what the man knew himself. Frowning and waving his hands the man was off. Going to what he now knew was a library.

Walking in as casual as he could, after taking the appearance of clothes of the man, did he change to something similar. Long, pants, a black tee shirt with a gold stripe and strange English words. Words he now knew due to the mind rape. Puma. And his warriors' boot to some military type boots. And a leather jacket did he walk off.

He asked the administrator where the history book section was. She told him down the stairs and third door on the left. Following the instructions he grabbed the book closest to him and began to flip through the pages, taking information in as fast as he could. Switching books in-between 2 minutes. A stack of already read books growing by the hour. Learning as much as he could about everything to keep up with the world. In 3 hours he had read almost all the history books available. With a shake of his head, he decided to try a fictional book.

He saw a boy with messy black hair standing on his tippy toes trying to get a higher up book. Shaking his head he walks over.

"Need a hand?" he asks.

The boy yelps and turns around, staring up at his young form.

"What?" the boy asks quite rudely.

"What book are you trying to reach for? Ill grab it,"

"Oh, okay!" Percy chirped hopping back and pointing to a book in Greek: Ο Χάρι Πότερ και η Φιλοσοφική Λίθος/ Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

"Thanks," the boy said and walked to a bean bag and flopped down.

"What's your name?" Kronos asked.

"Percy Jackson." And with expressive eyes an air of a fresh Seabreeze did Kronos feel a tiny bit of emotion.

"I'm Kronos Terra," he said they shook hands.

**Time skips... years later**

After Kronos and Percy talked, well after Kronos paused time to fix Percy's brain to a different scenario, making Kronos seem a year or two older than him, but leave the same conversation. He got to know Percy on a personal level, pretending to be a genius student that transferred to Percy's current school. To pretend to be a "normal" human. Ruling the world could take a vacation. He befriended Percy, and when they weren't in class, they were inseparable.

When Percy turned 11, Kronos started to enact his revenge on Olympus did it begin to play out. Gathering strength and gathering followers, monsters, and humans too… for different reasons.

When Percy came back from camp, he had talked about it differently, switching words and a few names, but he described what Kronos had done for the past year. Though he may not know he is immortal yet. And plans to keep it that way as much as possible.

Percy is fourteen when they first kiss.

Percy is 15 when he discovers that Kronos, the one he was dating was his arch nemesis. He had screamed, punched and shoved the titan away. Yelling that he never wanted to see him again, for deceiving him. Kronos had scowled and glanced down at the smaller teen. His body was supposed to be of a 17-year-old teenager.

"Next time I see you," Percy had whispered, fist clenched and green eyes almost a dark emerald of the ocean's depth did Kronos worry slightly. "I will kill you," Percy's voice was ice. "You're trying to destroy everything I love and hold deer; you've killed so many campers, and all to conquer the world?! Yet you claim to love me?" Percy shouted; his ball point pens a sword now. "I hate you,"

**Its three years before I seem him again and it's the least place, I ever expected… down here in Tartarus. A pinch myself lightly to remind myself I am not dreaming. That the boy I love isn't here down in Tartarus. But yup, their he is.**

"Got to find the doors, gotta find doors," he muttered and from my vantage point above him, I get to see him look warily around. "And try not to get killed by fucking monsters," he said.

Kronos decided to follow him, he still loved him, despite their argument those years ago. Kronos was immortal, he had the patience and could wait forever for him. Well only if Kronos decided to turn him immortal. Just before the demigod died…

"Need help?" Kronos asked, materializing behind him. Making them feel nostalgia at saying the exact same words from 8 years ago. The way Percy freezes and turns to Kronos, does the Titan realize he recollects that too.

"What?" he still asks dumbly.

"I can get you out of Tartarus, plus you look sick, when was the last time you ate?" Kronos asks and summon some food from Hermes temple. The boy gobbles them up fast and moaning in pleasure at the taste of pizza like he always does.

"almost 5 days, I have been drinking from the river to stay healthy and hydrated." Percy says once he feels a tiny bit energized.

"Di immortals, that's a bit for someone who can out eat a football team," Kronos admits making them both laugh at _that_ memory.

Just as quickly as Kronos hears that laugh does he clam up. Percy pulls back and the moment is gone.

"Well, lets go to my castle, my brothers won't bother us."

When Percy turns 20 Kronos finally decides on what he wants.

**Present**

Which is why here Kronos the Titan King, stood with his boyfriend just after they had finished eating. Both of them were walking down a quiet street in New York, holding hands. Percy mostly because of Kronos' unnatural heating ability. Thanks to him being a Titan. And partially because they were dating. Another reason it being minus fucking 14. All the sideways were covered in salt to melt any incoming snow and the current layer it already had.

"Hey Jackass," Kronos' voice brings him back to reality, and said his voice deep and soothing as always.

Turning to face the Titan, despite that stupid annoying nickname, does Percy stare at Kronos.

"What?"

He saw the Titan snap his fingers and he held a bouquet of blue roses and a box of chocolate that were seashell shaped. And to top that off there was a small box.

Kneeling and holding his hand gently stroking his hand and smiling. The gold eyes pierced Percy and he almost stumbled in shock.

"Perseus Jackson, we have been dating for six years," Kronos began, setting down the chocolates, and Percy holding the roses. "You know me better then anyone, you've lightened my world with your heart when I met you all those years ago. To help you reach a book." A fond smile fell to the Titans face. "So, will you do the honour to marry me," the titan ran a hand through his hair. "I kind of had to look up the customs, I'm trying to fit in in the modern world of the "twentieth century" Kronos added as an afterthought. "Make me the happiest immortal and marry me,"

Percy was crying and clutched a hand to his heart as if to stop his heart from thumping out of his chest. He nodded crying and throwing himself at Kronos who grunted but accepted the extra weight.

"Yes," Percy cried.

"Well I was going to say this a bit different," Kronos said. "I was going to ask you to be my Valentine forever," Kronos said.

Percy stares at him.

"Its Valentines day after all." Kronos said.

"That may have been more romantic." Percy admitted, laughing and Kissed Kronos.

**The End!**


End file.
